


[Podfic] what i thought, what i said

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, I may never talk again, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The text is from <em>Barton</em>.</p>
<p>    He knows it's from Barton both because he actually has the number for everyone and their cat (or PA) in the damn phone (properly labelled), he just ignores all the ones he doesn't care about, and also because Barton signed it, presumably in case Bucky <em>didn't</em>.</p>
<p>    It reads, <em>i'm coming into your place via your balcony eta ~15 - Barton</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] what i thought, what i said

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what i thought, what i said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019254) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Everyone Has Issues; Clint Has Issues; Natasha has issues; Bucky has lots of issues; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; Triggered States; Bad Decisions; Bucky takes care of people; Steve feeds people; Arguing Without Talking; Conversations in bodylanguage; non-verbal communication; Clint Barton is only a good person because he decided to be; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Character 

Download/streaming:   
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyMHdPM2RvVlNsbGs/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> twelve thousand words is a lot. oof.


End file.
